


Birdbrain

by Tygermama



Category: The Losers
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers get a new tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdbrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



“Colonel Clay?”

Clay looked up from the gun he was cleaning. The kid at the door was young, blond and bespectacled. He looked like he should be working at the Apple store, not on a military base.

“You the new tech?” Clay asked, unimpressed.

“Corporal Jake Jensen, reporting for duty, sir.” Jensen said, stepping further into Clay's office and saluting. He looked around curiously and held out a folder to Clay.

“Well, Corporal, what the hell did you do to get stuck with my unit?” Clay asked, taking the folder and flipping it open.

“Umm, well... I kind of offended Col. Anderson. It was a total accident! I didn't mean any disrespect!” Jensen blurted out, his words picking up speed. “I just always forget about the different shifter protocols and Anderson is a bit of traditionalist and... “

“You have a problem working under shifters, Jensen?” Clay interrupted.

Jensen got even more nervous, “No! No, sir! Hell, I am one! It's just Anderson's a wolf and he wanted the full on neck-biting-submission thing and...”

Clay glared at Jensen, “And?”

Jensen blushed.

No one in spec ops should still be able to blush, Clay thought.

“I'm ticklish.” Jensen said, looking at his feet.

Clay snorted, “That was _you?”_

“I didn't mean to start giggling! I couldn't help it! And Anderson took it so _personally_...”

“Relax, Jensen.” Clay said, leaning back in his chair. “Anderson's a jackass. I don't need to you to roll onto your back every time I walk into a room, I just need you to follow orders. Now, what's your shift?”

Jensen smiled in relief, “ _Aquila chrysaetos canadensis_ , sir.”

“I though you said your name was Jensen?” Clay said, deliberately misunderstanding the kid.

Jensen blinked, “No, sir! That's the scientific name of... Oh, I get it! I turn into a golden eagle.”

“Birdbrain, huh?” Clay said, looking through the folder.

“One of the best, sir.” Jensen said with a shit-eating grin.

“Call me Clay,” Clay said, holding out his hand, “Welcome to the Losers, Jensen.”


End file.
